Dragon Proof
by Neville Foreville
Summary: Charlie Weasley ultimately prefers dragons to people, but when he meets a gorgeous dragon lover, will he be able to hold his ground? Will Rachelle be able to win him over? And will their love be stronger than a dragon's flame, and the Weasley family?
1. Summary

Charlie Weasley ultimately prefers dragons to people, but when he meets a gorgeous dragon lover, will he be able to hold his ground? Will Rachelle be able to win him over? And will their love be stronger than a dragon's flame, and the Weasley family?


	2. What a Merry ChristmasNot!

Charlie Weasley was setting out for the Burrow, though the ankle-deep snow, when an owl found him. The note attached to its leg said that Charlie was needed back at the dragon facility in Romania. Charlie had just gotten two weeks off work, by his mother's request, to spend Christmas with his lovely family at the Burrow.

Charlie quickly scribbled a note that he was going to have is Christmas break, because he wasn't scheduled to work, and set off again to a place where he could apparate more easily.

When Charlie got to the Burrow, he saw that someone had put a spell around the Burrow so there was only a light snow, not the heavy snow of before. He could smell the orchard and his mum's cooking. He could see all the windows of the rooms, the tip left one had ben his. As he got closer, he could hear the laughter of all the people inside the Burrow.

"EVERYONE!" Molly yelled to be heard over the noise. "Charlie's here!"

Everyone claimed their children and went to talk to Charlie outside the crowded house.

"So, Charlie..." said Ginny. "Have a girlfriend yet? Mum was hoping that you would bring someone home for Christmas."

"No, Gin. I don't have a girlfriend." Charlie answered in an annoyed voice. he loved his sister dearly, but she always knew how to hit his raw nerves. "I prefer the company of dragons far before I would prefer the company of a woman that expects me to be there all the time. Dragons just don't care."

"Well Mum is going to be really disappointed." Ginny said, trying to give Charlie the innocent puppy-eye look that had gotten her out of some really tight spots with everyone in her family.

"She'll probably be disappointed anyway," Charlie stated. Ginny looked at him in shock. Was he really going to tell her that he was leaving them for dragons? "They say they want me to help with a dragon moving program. I don't want to leave, but you know my job.

"Charlie! You can't do this to us anymore!" Ginny looked exasperated. "We _never_ see you, and when we do, you make some excuse to leave are going to miss out on all of your nieces' and nephews' lives! They need to know their Uncle Charlie, and Mum would sure like to see more of you. you need to figure out what's _really_ important in your life. She cradled her swelling stomach and walked over to Harry.

Charlie saw Harry give him a dirty look and Charlie could guess that Ginny had tole him about their conversation. Suddenly, Charlie was overcome with a sadness that he had never experienced before. He felt out of the group. He was the only one of the Weasleys that wasn't married; the only one without a child; the only one that seemed to have work in front of family.

Molly came rushing over to him and broke up his train of thought. "Charlie, dear, why don't you come over here, so we can all eat?" She walked all around the table they had set up muttering incantations.

"She's making it so it won't snow on us," George explained. "She's also making it so it won't be too cold. For the little ones, you know."

Charlie nodded that he understood and the feast began. Molly started right away asking questions about Charlie's newest dragons. He had no choice but to answer, but when the dreaded question about going back to work came, Charlie did his best to avoid her eyes.

"Charlie. Why don't you tell Mum what you told me earlier?" asked Ginny in a smug voice. She sounded very happy with herself.

"Oh yes, Charlie. Do tell Molly what you told Ginny earlier," Added Harry. He too looked like he had just pulled the biggest prank ever and had gotten away with it.

All eyes were on Charlie, and he knew he couldn't keep it from his mother for much longer. He opened his mouth and dove in. "Look, Mum. I really don't want to go back, but you know my job." Molly just stared straight ahead. He knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Well Mum, all I'm saying is that they want me to come back to Romania as soon as possible. They want me to help with a new dragon moving program. I told them that I was on holiday, so I might not get to go back anytime soon." Molly looked aghast. Arthur looked away, knowing this could only get worse. George and Percy started a very complex conversation about children. Bill looked from mother to son, as if he were watching a very interesting Quidditch game. Harry and Ginny's fingers tightened around each other's hands. Ron looked at Hermione, and almost started laughing about the predicament. They heard a thud, and soon found out that Hermione had kicked Ron underneath the table. Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey all tried to have a conversation, but little was to be said that didn't have a thing to do with the situation at hand.

"I believe that we will finish this conversation later, Charlie." Molly said in a calm voice. She began levitating the plates and eating utensils to the kitchen. They all starred as Charlie had the nerve to follow Molly into the kitchen.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, but they found the next morning that Charlie had left earlier that morning. Molly was sitting in the living room crying. Ginny went over to comfort her mother.

"Mum, it's alright. We knew that he was going to leave! He obviously puts his job ahead of family!" This just made Molly cry harder. Ginny was at a loss as to what to do, but then she was saved by Harry walking in with James. Ginny took him from her husband and held him out to her crying mother.

"Yes, well, thank you, Dear," Milly mumbled as she held the toddler and stroked his reddish brown hair. His dark brown eyes looked up at her and she smiled.

They all went about their daily business, trying to forget that Charlie left.


	3. Meeting a Distraction

"Charlie!" a gruff sounding man called. Charlie whirled on the spot, careful not to apparate as he did so.

"Hey Horace! Look, I really need to get home as soon as possible, so can we just move these dragons and get home?"

"Yeah, but why do you need to get home so quick? I thought you were glad to get away from your family?"

Charlie didn't answer. He knew the real reason that he needed to get back was because he didn't want to be accused of "Pulling a Percy". He turned and nodded toward one of the dragons.

"This one's been here for a while, are we sure we want to move her?" he asked.

"Change the subject. Sloppy tactic," Horace said. "Yeah, they said that it would help if there was an experienced dragon living at the facility. All of the dragons in these padlocks are going."

Charlie nodded and walked toward the dragons. He was happy to be back with the creatures that understood him the most. Even Bill lately had been treating as though he were just another brother, not his best friend.

_"I guess that people change when they get married. He feels a lot more responsible now that he is married and has kids." _Once again, Charlie was left wondering if he would ever be that happy.

"Excuse me, sir," A voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute." Charlie looked over the dragons once more and turned around.

"Sir, I, oh..." She stuttered. She was beautiful. Her wavy blond hair was pulled into a plait. Her deep blue eyes found his, She smiled a weak smile.

"Hi..." She started.

"Um... Hi. Charlie Weasley. Can I help you with anything?" Charlie knew it wasn't polite to stare, so he looked at his feet.

"Yes, actually, I was sent to find you. My name's Rachelle. Rachelle Blanchard. Hi. Um... I'm a healer sent to keep the workers in good condition. I was told that you are one of the ones in charge." Charlie just looked into her eyes. Deep pools of the richest blue... No! He had to get out of this state.

"So, are you, or are you not, one of the ones in charge?" She asked, almost impatiently.

"Yeah, I am. What do you need? We have to get going, because I intend to be home before next month. Walk and talk with me."

"All right." She followed suit, and fell into step beside him. "I need to know your exact plan. I need to know where you are at all times, and I need to know what I can do to help the most."

"Well, you will be needed near the dragons, I mean the handlers, at all times. I won't let you too close, but I need you there to keep them from having major burns, stuff like that. Have you got that?"

"Yes. Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, we'll leave as soon as I get the dragons into the right padlocks."

She walked over to a tree. She picked up what looked like a school bag, and slung it over her shoulder. "Let's go." She said. Charlie looked into her eyes. They looked like the sear right after a storm: the richest, deepest blue, bluer than Ron's eyes, if that was even possible.

_"What is going on with me? I haven't been attracted to someone since Hogwarts, and that was definitely not like this!I need to focus on the dragons, not this gorgeous, brilliant... No! I can't think like this!" _Charlie pulled himself out of his daydream. He needed to focus on getting the dragons there safely.


	4. Burns and Traveling Buddies

A/N: Her name is Rachelle. It is pronounced Ra-shell.

They had been traveling for days. They were almost to the next facility. Charlie heard her voice. Soft. Cooing.

"So, we are exactly two hours away from the next camp. Are we going to move the dragons tonight?"

"Yeah, if we can, I want to get home as soon as possible," he said answer her unsaid question.

They arrived at the facility precisely when Rachelle said they would.

"All right! Ridgbacks over there!" Charlie yelled. "Horntails over here! Make sure that those ropes are nice and tight! We don't want anyone to get loose!"

What happened next was just what Charlie was trying to avoid. One of the Hungarian Horntails had gotten away from its care taker and had made a bee line for Charlie.

"CHARLIE! WATCH OUT!" He heard several people call, but was knocked over before he could do anything about it. The Horntail was breathing fire as it went, so Charlie was burnt badly on one arm. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a beautiful face framed by wavy blonde hair that looked as if she had just taken it out of a braid.

"I think he's coming to," Rachelle said. "Charlie? Are you awake yet?"

"Waaa?" Charlie asked in a groggy voice.

"I asked if you were awake yet," Rachelle replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah... I'm up. What's the matter? Why is everyone crowded around me? Why am I here?..." Charlie rambled.

"Charlie. Calm down," Rachelle ordered. "Will all of you please leave us alone? We need to discuss the day's events, if you don't mind."

Everyone turned to exit the room. Rachelle turned back to Charlie and continued to explain what happened.

"Charlie, you were... um... not exactly attacked by a Hungarian Horntail, but you were defiantly trampled by one. You have several severe burns and a few broken bones. I wanted to wait until you woke up to fix the bones," she stated.

"What about the burns? Can't you do anything to fix them?" Charlie asked anxiously. He was used to being burnt, but not as severely as this. He felt as though he were about to crumple to pieces because of his burns.

"I'm afraid not. That was one of the few things that magic cannot cure. Burns, unless very minute, are impossible to cure until they have healed properly by themselves first," Rachelle explained as she watched Charlie's face grow more and more depressed. "It's not _that_ bad, Charlie," she said.

Charlie gave her a look that said it _was_ that bad. Hurriedly, she started talking again. "Look. We will be able to move you in about three days, and then I will accompany you back to your home to make sure that you get the proper care that yo need."

Charlie stared at her as she walked away.

_"She must be mad!" _He thought to himself. _"If Mum sees her with me... I will never get out of the house alive! She will think I am bringing a girl home just like she wanted! I can't let that happen!" _


	5. On the Road Again

Charlie wasn't allowed outside the hospital tent until the second day of his injuries.

he saw Rachelle coming out of the shower house that they had set up. Her hair was still damp, and he figured that unlike Ginny, she preferred to let her hair dry naturally.

Rachelle came walking over to him. She stood next to him as he looked over the facility. All of the dragons had been dealt with according to species, and all of the workers from the facility, except Charlie, had gone home.

"Are you ready to start packing your things? We will be on the road tomorrow morning as soon as you're ready. I get the feeling that you want to be home soon, so I made lots of different arrangements to get you there."

Charlie turned so he was not facing Rachelle. He smiled at her, and she got his code for that meaning thank-you.

He didn't know anything about Rachelle, other than she was a healer that liked dragons, and she didn't know anything about him other than he worked with dragons, and they were like his family. Charlie had a feeling that over the almost week-long trip, he and Rachelle would become good friends whether they wanted to or not.

The next morning, Charlie and Rachelle set off on the trek. They were both able to apparate, but with Charlie being so badly burnt, Rachelle didn't want to have to worry about him passing out or splinching.

They were traveling by thestral. Charlie, unfortunately, could see them, and he figured that Rachelle could see them, too. After the battle close to four years ago, most everyone that Charlie knew could see a thestral.

It was a slow-going journey, but that meant that Charlie and Rachelle had even more time to talk.

"So, where did you grow up?" Charlie asked one day on their ride.

"Here and there. My family didn't really stay in one place very long. The only place I could really ever call home was Hogwarts," Rachelle replied.

"You went to Hogwarts?!"

"Yes, why? A lot of people go to Hogwarts. It's not that weird that I went there," she said confused.

"Well... What house were you in?"

"I was a Hufflepuff, why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I went to Hogwarts!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What house?" she asked hurriedly.

"Gryffindor all the way!" He said proudly. She stared at him.

"Well that would explain the dragon thing... You're a Weasley, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Charlie asked confused.

"I know your brother, or maybe he's a cousin. Anyway, I was in the same class as a Percy Weasley."

"That's my annoying younger brother. He had a big fight with my family a few years back, but once he figured out that the Ministry was behind most of the attacks, he decided to join us again." Charlie's face went stolid. he didn't seem to be focusing on what was going on, just on Percy's past.

"Well, he was in my class, but not the same house, so we had Herbology and Charms together," Rachelle said. "How many of you are there, anyway? Weasleys, I mean."

"Well, there are seven of us kids... six. Six kids, now that Fred is gone..." Charlie took a deep breath and continued. "Six of us kids, my mum and dad, five spouses, of the six kids, and seven grandkids."

"Wow! There are a ton of you! I was an only child. What does everyone do?" Rachelle asked.

"Bill is the oldest. He works with Gringotts Bank. He is married to Fleur Delecor, one of the Tri Wizard Tournament champions about eight years ago. They have two daughters, Victorie and Dominique. I'm next. I work with dragons, mainly in Romania, but as you've seen, I go all over. Next comes Percy," Rachelle cut him off from saying anything else.

"You're not married? I thought for sure that you wanted to get home to your wife!"

Charlie laughed as he held up his left hand. "No. I'm not married. Call me a Mummy's Boy, but I wanted to get home to my mum. We had a little fight before I left, and I want to get it all straightened out." Charlie's thoughts again circled around not wanting to "Pull a Percy" as his family called it. "Anyway, next comes Percy. He is right-hand man at the Ministry of Magic. He married Audrey wilson, and they have a daughter Lucy. After Percy comes the twins. Fred and George." Charlie looked at Rachelle with sad eyes.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to," she said. Charlie ignored her and went on anyway.

"Fred was murdered at the Battle at Hogwarts. It's been hard on all of us, but on George the most. It took him two and a half years to really move on. George and Fred owned a store called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley."

Rachelle almost fell off her thestral. "I've been there! It has the best fun things for birthday presents! I didn't know they were Percy's brothers!"

"Yeah, we have to claim them," Charlie said teasinly. "George married Angelina Johnson. She was a chaser on the Gyffindor Quidditch team. They have twins: Fred and Roxanne. After the twins comes Ron. He works at the Auror Office at the Ministry. He married Hermione Granger and they have a newborn daughter named Rose."

"I've heard of them. Aren't they Harry Potter's best friends?" Rachelle asked anxiously.

"You are right about that, but it gets better. After Ron comes little Ginny. Well, I guess she's not as little as she used to be, but you know what I mean." Rachelle smiled at Charlie's joke. Charlie smiled back and tried to stop the pounding of his heart inside his chest.

"Ginny used to play Chaser for the Holly Head Harpies Quidditch team, but after her son, James, was born, she 'retired'. Ginny married Harry Potter about three and a half years ago now. And like I said, they have a son named James, and are expecting their second. We all say it's going to be a boy, because Weasleys have boys, but she is hoping for a little girl. Harry has already told us that if it is a girl like Gin wants, they will name her Lily, but if it is boy, they will name him Albus."

Rachelle gasped. She had no idea that Charlie's family was so big, or so famous.

"Your mother wouldn't be Molly Weasley who is remembered for killing Bellatrix Lestrange, would she?" Rachelle asked wanting to know more about Charlie's huge family.

"The one and only." Charlie smiled smugly.

"One question: would Harry and Ginny's son be named Albus be named after Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, that was kinda the idea. You see, Harry and Dumbledore were really close, and if the Potter gene is as pure as some say it is, if its a boy, it will look just like Harry, well, without the scar."

Charlie had meant this last little part as a joke, but immediately thought bad of it once he saw the look on her face.

Rachelle shook the comment off by telling him that they would be to the next camp in a few minutes.


	6. Thoughts and Wishes

Rachelle climbed out of the shower and dressed quickly.

_"Charlie has had a very hard life. I never realized it before. I thought that he was just another stuck-up person who didn't care about anyone but himself when he told me he wanted to be home as soon as possible. I never for a moment thought that it was because he wanted to fix things with his mum! I should have thought better of him." _Rachelle unwrapped her hair from the towel and stared at her reflection in the small mirror. _"Does Charlie like me? He seemed to really open up to me on the way here. he tole me about his family and all about what they do. More importantly, do I like Charlie? He's nice and funny, and he really seems to care about his family. I hope that once we get to his home, his parents don't think that I'm his girlfriend or something. That would be bad..." _

Rachelle's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the doorl.

"I'm almost finished! she called. Rachelle knew that Charlie had been waiting for a shower to rinse off the grime of traveling, and she hoped she hadn't used all the hot water. Rachelle quickly ran a comb through her almost waist-length hair and turned to the door.

Rachelle opened the door to Charlie. She quickly apologized for taking so long, and slipped past him into the heart of the camp.

_"She smells really good. It must be her shampoo...STOP! You can not think like this! You have absolutely not business thinking like this! She most likely has a husband back wherever she lives that loves her a ton, so you can just stop thinking about what it would be like to date her, kiss her, or even marry her!" _

Charlie knocked all thoughts out of his mind as he turned on the scalding water. He knew when he met her that she was different, but he didn't think that he would be falling in love with her.

Rachelle watched Charlie emerge from the bath house, his hair dripping wet and hanging in his eyes.

_"He's so handsome! I hope he lies the supper I made for us. It's not much, but maybe he'll like it because I made it... NO! You can't think like this! He won't care. Just because he said that he's not married doesn't mean that he doesn't have a girlfriend that he loves. I just need to stop thinking!" _

Charlie walked into the cook tent that they set up. He was wearing a pair of Muggle jeans and no shirt. Rachelle couldn't help but think about how masculine he was. His low voice cut into her train of thought.

"What's for dinner? And is there anything that I need to help with?"

"What... oh! Dinner. I made some stew. I hope you like it." She turned to grab some bowls from the box behind her, but he beat her to it. She ladled the hot liquid, chunks of meat, and vegetables into the bowls in front of her. Charlie scanned both of her hands for rings, but mainly her left.

There was a small ring on her right hand ring finger, but it wasn't what Charlie thought an engagement or wedding ring would look like. The ring had the Hufflepuff house emblem on it. He guessed that she really cared about her Hogwarts house.

They ate in silence for a moment or two before Charlie struck up conversation.

"Do you work at St. Mungos?"

"Most of the time, yes, but I was specifically picked to come work with this program.

Charlie nodded. his left hand rubbing his burnt arm as if it itched.

"Does that hurt? Here, let me help you with that."

Rachelle got up and sat down on the bench next to Charlie. Her hands nimbly rubbed his arm. She stopped talking and looked up into his blue eyes.


	7. An Unexpected Kiss and Answered Question

_"She's beautiful!" _Charlie thought. Without thinking, Charlie leaned forward towards Rachelle and kissed her.

It was a heart-felt kiss that meant more to him than a thousand words. he was the most surprised when she didn't pull back, but kissed him in return.

In Charlie's opinion, the kiss ended much too soon, but he couldn't help but pull back.

"Wow..." was all Charlie could muster. "Rachelle, I'm so sorry. That was..." Rachelle cut him off by laying a gentle finger on his lips.

"Charlie, I've only known you for a couple of weeks, and you know that, but I can't help but feel as though I've known you my whole life. Don't apologize for the kiss. I don't blame you for the kiss, and I don't blame me. It was a combined effort that we kissed, so don't worry about it."

Charlie nodded that he agreed then looked down into her blue eyes. Rachelle raised herself from the bench, laid a gentle kiss on Charlie's cheek, and exited the tent.

Rachelle had to convince herself not to fly away on pure joy.

_"He kissed me! That must mean he likes me, right? I don'w want to ask tonight, so I'll ask tomorrow."_

Rachelle walked off to her tent, and without another thought, got into bed and fell asleep.

Charlie silently whooped for joy. She had kissed him back!

_"That must mean that she likes me, _right_? She told me that I shouldn't apologize for the kiss. That means that she liked it, right? I hope I didn't scare her off my kissing her."_

The next morning, Charlie awoke early to make a special breakfast for her. When she came in to eat, he sat her down, told her to close her eyes, and set a plate of steaming food in front of her.

"Charlie, why did you do all this?" Rachelle asked when she was told to open her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to scare you by kissing you when we barely know each other," Charlie apologized.

"Charlie. I told you not to worry about that. I don't care if you kissed me, in fact, I've been wondering for a while if you cared about me or not, and I guess out kiss answered that question.

Charlie nodded. He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. Rachelle smiled and then broke eye contact.

"We will be getting to your parent's house in about a day," Rachelle said.

"Good," Charlie answered. "I want you to meet my family. You'll love them. Maybe Percy will be there to tell some stories of your days at Hogwarts."

Rachelle gave a good impression of being angry at him, but couldn't keep her face scrunched up like that for long.

Charlie smiled at her appearance. She was so beautiful, even when she was angry at him.


	8. At the Burrow

The next day was spent traveling to the Burrow. Once they got onto the hill just right of the Burrow, Rachelle looked around.

_"So this is where he lives when he's not at the facility," _Rachelle thought to herself.

She took in the appearance of the house. It looked as though it would fall over at the slightest breeze. THere was a steady stream of smoke coming out of the chimney since it was only the beginning of January. Rachelle could smell something cooking, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten much of anything these last few days. She had been busy trying to make sure that she didn't do anything that would make Charlie testy to trust her.

"Well, this is home," Charlie said. He absent mindedly ran a hand over his badly burnt arm that was covered in a white bandage. He looked over at Rachelle and smiled.

"Don't worry. They won't eat you alive. They really are nice people. You don't have to be afraid of them." Rachelle gave a weak smile, and he reached for her hand.

His had was at least two times bigger than hers. She smiled up at him. he was the most handsome, caring man that she knew. He cared about his family, and about the dragons that he worked with.

Rachelle felt Charlie pull her arm gently along down the hill. Silently, she blessed him for getting hurt so they had this chance to meet and spend some time together.

Charlie watched his mother walk out of the house as he and Rachelle came down the hill hand in hand. She stood with her hands on her hips. in her defensive mode, but Charlie could tell she was happy that he was back.

Charlie felt Rachelle's grip tighten in his as they got closer to the house. He reassuringly squeezed her hand and this caused her to smile slightly up at him.

"Charlie!" Molly cried. She ran the rest of the way to meet him. "I'm so glad that you are back!" Her tired eyes scanned his figure. She gasped when she came to the bandage wrapped around his arm.

"You're hurt! How did this happen?" Charlie managed to get away from her grasps by telling her that he would explain later.

"Who's this, Charlie?" Molly asked turning her attention to Rachelle instead of Charlie's arm.

"Mum, this is Rachelle Blanchard. She's a really good friend." Charlie squeezed Rachelle's hand again.

"Well, Rachelle, I'm glad both of you made it here safely. It's a long trek from the facility home. Come on into the house," Molly said. She turned toward the Burrow and walked off.

Rachelle looked toward Charlie for guidance. He nodded toward the house. They walked to the house hand in hand, and Charlie just hoped not everyone in his family was there at that point.

"Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you," Rachelle said after they had all eaten.

"Please, Dear. Call me Molly," Rachelle nodded. She was happy that Charlie's mother hadn't begun asking questions yet, but she may have spoken too soon.

"Charlie, tell us what happened at the facility," Molly said as she turned toward her second oldest son.

"Mum, I don't know if this is the right time..." Charlie started, but was cut off again by his mother.

"Now is the perfect time."

Charlie looked at Rachelle and she nodded. That wasn't comforting.

"Well, we were moving the dragons, and everything was going smoothly, but one of the dragons got away from its handlers, so I got hurt." Charlie rubbed his arm with his free hand. His other hand was too busy holding Rachelle's under the table.

"I was out for several hours, but when I came to, Rachelle had bandaged up my arm, and all of the dragons had been secured in their padlocks." Charlie smiled at Rachelle and hoped with all his might that his mother had not seen the look that they shared.

"He had very severe burns, so I was to travel home with him to make sure that he didn't do anything that could hurt him worse than he already was," Rachelle explained to Arthur and Molly.

Molly nodded as if she didn't believe Rachelle's story.

"So, we've been traveling home on thestrals, since I couldn't apparate with my arm in this condition, don't want to splinch, you know," Charlie finished.

"Well, I guess that I have to thank you for getting my son home safely," Molly said to Rachelle. Rachelle smiled and mumbled about it not being a big problem. "How long will you be staying with us, Rachelle? We have plenty of room for a couple of days. After that, everyone will be coming over for Sunday brunch, but you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you, Mrs., I mean Molly. That's very kind of you to let me stay as long as I want, but I think that I will be able to leave by Sunday. I don't want to cause you too much trouble," Rachelle said.

"It's no trouble to us, Dear," Molly replied, so Rachelle accepted her offer to stay until Sunday brunch was over.

Charlie walked up the familiar stairs to Ginny's old room. "Will this room work for you to sleep in the next couple nights?" Charlie asked.

Rachelle looked around the room at the posters of Quidditch teams and pictures of who she assumed were Ginny and Harry together at Hogwarts.

"This will be perfect, thank you," Rachelle replied.

Charlie smiled at her and turned to leave when he heard his name. "Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, why were you so tense down there at dinner? Your parents are amazing people, and they are very proud of you. I can tell," Rachelle asked.

"Mum has wanted me to bring home someone for a while now, and when I brought you home... well... I think that Mum thinks we are dating," Charlie explained.

"Would you ever date someone like me?" Rachelle asked.

"Actually, I've been wondering if you would ever date someone like me!" Charlie said. He hadn't noticed it, but there used to be almost six feet between him and Rachelle, but now there was only two.

She reached out to take his hand in her own. "Of course I would date you, Charlie Weasley! You are so dedicated to your family, and your dragons. You are one of the most caring people I know."

Charlie smiled down at her. "Would you like to go on a date with me to Hogsmead tomorrow? Say elevenish?" Charlie asked.

Rachelle smiled. "It's a date then!"

Charlie leaned down toward her face. He brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face. She smiled at him. Charlie pulled her into a deep kiss that he never wanted to end. Unfortunately, Molly was walking up the stairs at just that point in time and caught them snogging in Ginny's doorway.

"I've seen many a couple get caught snogging in that doorway," She said with a smile. "Time for bed." They smiled at each other as she passed and went their separate ways for the night.


	9. Meeting the Family

Charlie and Rachelle went to Hogsmead and ate at Madame Puddyfoot's. They played one-on-one Quidditch in the back yard, and just overall had a wonderful time with each other.

The time seemed to fly by, but soon it was Sunday. All of Charlie's family would be there at any minute.

"Don't worry. now that we really are dating, we don't have to worry about those awkward questions, and, you already know Percy," Charlie said. Rachelle had been pacing the past twenty minutes, and he was starting to worry that she would fall down into a hole that she made in the floor.

"I know. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to say.

"You'll be fine. Just answer any questions that they ask,"Charlie reassured her.

Soon, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, and Dominique came over the hill to the house. Next came George, Angelina, and little Fred and Roxanne.

They walked over to Charlie and Rachelle. Rachelle started wishing that Percy would hurry up so she didn't have complete strangers around her at all times.

"Hi. I'm Bill an this is my wife, Fleur. These are our daughters, Victorie and Dominique. Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

"Hi. I'm Rachelle Blanchard, Charlie's girlfriend. You may have seen me at school, I was about four years behind you, or perhaps you have seen me a at Quidditch game. My dad does professional Quidditch, like he lives for it, so I am always at matches.

Bill nodded. "It's great to meet you, Rachelle. I'm glad that Charlie finally got a girlfriend." They both laughed as Bill and his family walked away toward Molly.

"Rachelle Blanchard?" Rachelle heard a voice call from behind her.

She turned around slowly, not quite recognizing the voice.

"Percy! It's been forever! How are you? Is this your family?"

"Wow, Rachelle, you don't look like you've changed one bit! What are you doing in the area? I thought you worked at St. Mungos," Percy said.

"Well, I do, but I was put on the dragon transfer case, and Charlie got hurt, and we met, and now we're dating!" Rachelle said. She could feel the blush creep up her cheeks.

Percy smiled at her with a knowing look and turned to his wife. "Rachelle, this is Audrey, my wife, and this is our daughter Lucy. I really though you would have a family of your own by now, knowing how much you love kids, but I guess I was wrong. Charlie's a great guy though, he may look tough, but he is as gentle as a kitten. I have seen him cry over the smallest things." Rachelle nodded. She looked over to where Charlie was talking to his brother Bill. He was very gentle, and she could get used to his family after a while.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Percy said after seeing there were other people waiting to talk to Rachelle.

"See you later, Percy," Rachelle replied with a wave.

"Rachelle turned back around and saw that there was more family to talk to.

"Hi, are you Rachelle?" A red headed woman asked. Rachelle had seen her in the photos in the bedroom she was staying in, so she guessed that this was the only Weasley girl, Ginny. She hadn't seen her arrive, she had been so busy with Percy and Bill.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Ginny. I hear that you're dating my big brother."

"Yes, I am. We've only been dating for about a week, though."

"Well, he's not that bad. He taught me how to fly a broom. I guess I can thank him that I was on a professional Quidditch team." A man carrying a toddler came up. "Rachelle, this is my husband, Harry. This is our two year old son, James, and this," she said gesturing to her severely swollen stomach, "Is Baby Potter. We are the Potter family.

Rachelle about choked on the drink Charlie handed her. She had just met _Harry Potter_! "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rachelle Blanchard." She held out her hand for Harry to shake. He took it and smiled at her.

"Welcome to the Weasley family," He said kindly.

She was about to argue that she wasn't technically part of the family yet, but she could tell that she was just as much a member of the Weasley family as anyone else.

They smiled and walked away. Next came Ron and Hermione.

"Hi, Rachelle. I'm Hermione, and this is Ron." The infant in her arms started to squeal. "This is Rose." She said with a chuckle. "So tell me. How did you and Charlie meet?"

"We met during the dragon transfer. I was the healer on the case, and he got hurt. And the rest is history."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I better go feed them," she said gesturing to her husband and her daughter, "Before something bad happens. Great to meet you again!"

Rachelle barley had time to catch her breath before another brother and his family walked over to her.

"Are you Rachelle?" he asked.

"Yes, which brother are you again?"

"I'm George. These are my twins, Fred and Roxanne, and this is my wife, Angelina. Have I seen you before?"

"You've either seen me at St. Mungos, or remember me from school. I'm about two years older than you, so I am the same age as Percy," Rachelle explained.

"Did you play Quidditch at school?"

"I played Chaser for Hufflepuff for a while, why?" Rachelle responded.

"Charlie played Seeker for about six and a half of his seven years. Other than Harry, he was the best Seeker that the school had seen."

"Now that I think about it, I do think that I remember him and remember having a crush on the 'Strapping Red-Head playing Seeker for the Gryffindor team'."

"Yeah, he still is pretty good, but don't worry about dating him. If you can take the pounding of a Bludger, even if it was only for one year, you can handle Charlie Weasley."

With that, George strode off toward the table, and Charlie came back over to Rachelle.

"So, what did you think of my family?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I think that they are a very eclectic group if people, but they are all very kind, just like you."

Charlie pulled her into a kiss, and never wanted to let go.

"All right, Lovebirds!" Bill said. "Stop snogging so we can eat!"

They all laughed. Rachelle loved his family, but most of all, Rachelle loved Charlie.


	10. Dragon Proof Ending

The sun shone brightly through the curtains in her room. Rachelle rolled over onto her side to see a clock: eight-thirty.

She rolled out of bed and into the shower. She rinsed the sleep out of her eyes and went to get dressed. There came a knock from downstairs, and Rachelle wondered who would be at her flat at this time in the morning.

Rachelle grabbed her robe that was hanging on the hook by her bedroom door and rand down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Molly! Fleur! Angelina! Audrey! Hermione! Ginny! What are you doing here?" Rachelle exclaimed.

"We came to help you get ready for you wedding day, Dear," Molly explained. It was hard to believe that she and Charlie only met a year and a half ago. She looked over her soon-to-be-sister-in-laws. Fleur was heavily pregnant now, as was Audrey, and Ginny was much less pregnant. Other than that, all of them looked the same.

"Come on in," Rachelle said as she backed into the living room.

Molly. Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Hermione, and Ginny all hustled Rachelle up the stairs to her room to get ready.

Once in her room, Molly and Fleur took care of her dress, the entire time, Fleur clucking at her in French. Audrey and Angelina took care of her shoes and painting her nails, and Hermione and Ginny took care of her hair and make-up.

By the time they were finished, it was nine forty-five and they were supposed to be at the Burrow at ten for the ceremony.

"Good luck, Rachelle!" They all called as they closed the doors as they entered the garden the wedding was to be preformed in.

Once Rachelle walked down the aisle on her father's arm, everything else in Charlie's mind stopped.

The ceremony was a blur up until the preacher said that he could kiss his bride. He leaned down and kissed her like he did the very first time they kissed. No thoughts about family, no thoughts about his dragons, no thoughts about what the wedding had been like flooded his mind. Only thoughts of him and his new bride.

Charlie and Rachelle looked out at the crowd gathered at their wedding. They were all smiling, and they knew, they were going to live happily ever after, and their love was going to be Dragon Proof.


	11. Author's Note

A/N: *Rachelle is a Hufflepuff and in the same year as Percy, but they never were romantically inclined! (5 years older than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 6 years older than Ginny.)

*She said that she moved around a lot, because her father played Professional Quidditch and her mother had died in when she was about 6.

*She hadn't married, because all of the suitors that she was getting were stuck-up Quidditch players, and she wanted someone humble like Charlie.

*She had been at the Battle, and had seen Fred be murdered, so she knew the pain the Weasley family went through.

*Charlie said that he hadn't been in love like this before, because the only other girl that he had ever really liked was Tonks, because they had been best friends at school and because he had kinda fallen for her, but after she told him no, and the left school, he went to live in Romania, and she went to become and Auror.

*Rachelle had technically met Harry before, but because they weren't in the same house, and because she was so much older, she had never talked to him.

*The pictures and posters in Ginny's old room, Ginny left them there because they had a permanent sticking charm on them, and because she wanted the room to still have a part of he in it.

*Rachelle and Charlie never had any children, but had plenty of dragons because they figured that they had enough Weasley and Potter children to spoil, and because Rachelle could not have children after a tragic Quidditch accident.

The list of Weasley Grandchildren in this story:

Teddy Lupin (Practically a Potter, not in this story, but there.)

Victorie Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Lucy Weasley

James Potter

Fred Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

Rose Weasley

Albus Potter (Ginny is pregnant with him up until the last chapter)

Louis Weasley (Fleur is pregnant with him in the last chapter)

Molly Weasley (Audrey is pregnant with her in the last chapter)

*I think those are all of the random details. Comment if you have a question, please! Thanks for reading and God Bless!


End file.
